Story of the Seven Princesses
by Razuiberri
Summary: Seven Kingdom seven princesses! Couples as follow: BerrixMeguro, IchigoxRyou, RingoxGato, MintxMasaya, LettucexPie, ZakuroxKeiichiro, PuddingxTart! Ch. 3 is up!
1. Mew Princesses

Story of the Seven Princesses

Plum: Ohio! This is my first fanfic I hope you like it please R&R! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did I would make a Megu clone and he would be mine!

Chapter 1: Princess Mews

Ichigo

Princess Ichigo of the Peach Shrine Kingdom woke up to find her mother Queen Sakura looking down at her.

"Ohio, mom", Ichigo said sleepily," Isn't it awfully early to be waking me up? It's Saturday, I don't have tutoring today."

"Yes, but tonight is the royal ball where you are going to meet your arranged marriage, Prince Meguro. And we have to get ready," Queen Sakura's amber eyes shone with delight "So eat breakfast and meet me in the master bedroom."

"Fine, I'll get up!" the red headed girl said distantly. As Princess Ichigo's mom left the room, she got up off her bed and went over to the fairly giant mirror. She stared in to her reflection drifting off into a wonder. _Why must I be pushed to marry this prince who I have never met, it is just too sad! _She thought sadly. Ichigo walked over to her giant closet and put on one of her casual gowns and went down stairs.

As the princess walked in to the light pink kitchen a friendly voice greeted her. "Good morning Princess Ichigo" said a certain blonde haired cook/gardener. Ichigo's face flushed a deep pink. Ryou, the cook and gardener, was 15 around Ichigo's age. It was pretty obvious that she had a huge crush on him hoping that he shared her feelings.

" Morning, Ryou", Ichigo blushed hoping that he would say something to prove that he loved her too.

"The oatmeal is on the table," he said smiling which brought Ichigo's face to a hot pink. As she turned to the table Ryou put something in her hand, it was a note.

"Read it where the king can't see you" whispered Ryou. Ichigo nodded and happily ate her food.

* * *

Mint

A blued haired girl sat outside in a blue flower patch reading a book on dragon's. This is none other than Princess Mint of the Love Creek Kingdom. _My, my it sure is warm out today, _Mint thought as she carefully wrapped her deep blue hair in to two buns. She knew it wasn't the proper way to wear it she was a Princess after all, but she couldn't stand the way it trapped the heat on the back of here neck when it was down. _Besides,_ she thought,_ He likes that way_.

"Miss Princess Mint" one of her maids called out the window "The queen would like to see you." Mint sighed wishing she could continue to read but her mother did not like to be kept waiting. The blue haired one carefully closed her book and placed it on a bench, and then she got up, smoothed her dress, and walked through the side door and into the throne room. Mint curtsied in front of her mother.

"Mint!" Her mother cried "How many times do I have to tell you not to put your hair in buns! It is extremely unladylike, you look like a commoner!" Mint didn't take the yelling to heart, her mom yelled at her enough to make a series of encyclopedias. Instead she calmly pulled her indigo hair out of the buns and neatly tied the blue ribbon back on top of her head. "Much better!" Queen Miyuki gave a sigh of relief," Anyways, Mint the royal ball is tonight! We need to get your ready to impress the six other kingdoms. We must stay the best!" Mint gave a smirk. Her mother always acted like they had to be perfect, it was ridiculous! _Well _she thought as she followed the dressing maid out of the throne room, _At least Prince Masaya will be there. _Mints face flushed a light scarlet as she continued to daydream about the handsome prince.

* * *

Lettuce

Princess Lettuce of the Green River kingdom sat at a long green dining room table eating a bowl of fruit. "Good morning Lettuce!" Lettuce's brother, prince Meguro said happily as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning dear brother," Lettuce bowed since Meguro was older than her. Meguro gave her a grin and then grabbed some fruit.

"Listen Sis," Meguro started "I'm going to go in to the village today, so..." Suddenly Queen Guenivere, Lettuce and Meguro's mother called out from her room.

"Meguro, Lettuce come here at once!" The queen yelled. Meguro quickly slammed the fruit bowl down on the table and rushed out of the room.

"If mother asks just say I went to visit Miss Princess Ichigo" Meguro said quickly. Lettuce giggled, she knew where Megu was really going.

* * *

Berri

A blonde haired girl sat by a balcony near her room filled with stuffed animals. As a gentle breeze flew by her face she noticed a small white dot in the forest connected the Wisteria Swamp Kingdom with the White Snow kingdom. Suddenly the dot grew bigger and she relized it was Prince Meguro riding towards the balcony on his stallion. "Megu!" Berri shouted happily as Meguro climed the vine on to the balcony. As he neared the top his lips landed on Berri's and he drew her in to a passionate kiss. He climed on to the balcony smoothing Berri's hair a gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" Berri blushed relizing that Meguro already was going to married. She pushed him away.

"I wanted to see you again, Berri." Meguro smiled which made Berri blush even harder. He picked her up and to Berri's surprise was going to jump off the balcony.

"Uh, Meguro what are you going to do? We could get hurt!" Berri cried but didn't push away.

"Well, we'll die together!" Meguro gave Berri a quick kiss and jumped. Reaching the ground he carried Berri on to his horse and they sped off towards the village.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Plum: So what did you think?

Meguro: I wanna jump again!

Berri: Be careful Megu!

Ichigo: Why did you put me with Ryou, I love Masay!

Plum: Too bad! Anyways, more coming soon! Please R&R!


	2. The Ball and Other Things

Plum: Hooray 2nd chappie! Thanks to everyone who gave me good reviews, thank you Mew Popsicle and Mewmewgirl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and I will never!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ball and Other Things

* * *

Ichigo

"Mom, It's not like I don't like wearing dresses" Ichigo stared into the mirror in her mother's room with disgust "But why do I have to wear this one, it makes me look fat!" Unfortunately Ichigo was right, the pink dress she was wearing was puffy everywhere making her look like a giant, pink, marshmallow with pigtails.

"I guess we could trim it down dear." Queen Sakura said trying to stifle laughter. The Royal Ball was in two hours and all the important people including the Princes and Princesses of the Seven Kingdoms. The Ball was held for festivity and also as a piece treaty. Lately a dark force had been flowing some where from the north. The rulers of the kingdoms decided to build a sky dome over the land to keep the evil out. In order for this to happen all kingdoms must sign a piece treaty. If this doesn't happen a kingdom might join the dark force.

* * *

Meguro and Berri

Mean while Berri and Meguro are in the village behind a clothes stand. "Megu, are you sure this is a good idea?" questioned Berri nervously, "People might recognize me, after all I am wearing an expensive gown." Meguro glanced over at the clothing stall and got an idea. He snatched some clothes for him and Berri.

"Here!" He tossed a bundle of the clothes at her "Change in to this!" Berri ran behind a meat stall away from Megu and everyone else and changed. When she came back she was wearing a tattered old dress that to Meguro made her look cuter.

"Do I look okay?" Berri questioned nervously about a tear near her leg. Meguro smiled.

"You look fine, Usagi-chan," he said lovingly. He stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. Berri's face exploded with red. She now examined what Meguro was wearing, a white shirt and tattered black pants that matched his hair. She sighed sweetly. Then they quietly crept out of their hiding place.

"Yum! Cake!" Berri ogled at the delicious dessert at a near by stand. Before Meguro could stop her, Berri had picked up the chocolate cake and was about to bite.

"Hey! Stop right there!" An obeice man shouted at Berri carrying a knife. "Thieves who steal get their hands cut off!" He was about to slice the shaken in fear Berri's hand when suddenly Meguro stepped in.

"Excuse me I don't think you'll be doing that," he said calmly. The fat man started laughing.

"And why not?" the man said between laughs. Meguro tore off the clothes he had on to reveal his prince outfit. The man immediately stopped laughing and bowed down. "F-F-Forgive me your highness" the man said stuttering. Meguro grasped Berri's hand and took off through the crowd of villagers. Not really watching where he was going, he bumped right into the worst person he could at this time, King Yukito, Berri's father!

"Berri!" the king said as his face turned bright red "What on earth are you doing here!" King Yukito pushed Meguro down the ground almost knocking him unconscious. As he took out his sword Berri jumped in front of her beloved.

"No!" she said angrily "Leave him alone!" The king's expression changed from angry to furious.

"Berri!" He yelled, "How dare you speak against the king! For that I forbid you to go three hundred feet from this scoundrel. And with that he grabbed his daughter by the hand and dragged her off with the royal guard following.

* * *

Pudding

A small yellow haired girl bounced up and down on her sequenced bed with her good friend, prince Taruto. "This is fun na-no-da!" she yelled in her hyper voice as she continuously jumped on to the fluffy pillows.

"Y-yeah!" Taruto staggered trying to avoid the flying princess from pummeling him to the ground. Prince Taruto of the Wisteria Swamp Kingdom was already arranged to marry Miss Princess Pudding of the Yellow Walking Bell Kingdom. It looks like a good match.

"Miss Pudding," a maid said popping her head into the room "Time to get you ready for the ball tonight, you too Prince Taruto!" Pudding and Taruto walked out of the room, Pudding cheering and Taruto groaning. A couple minutes later the two walked out of the dressing rooms. Pudding was wearing a cute yellow dress with light orange flowers on her crown. Taruto was wearing a gold and red prince outfit that fitted his hair and two thick gold bracelets. "You look great Tar Tar!" the yellow haired girl shouted. Taruto blushed.

"You look nice too, Pudding." He muttered.

"Thanks, Tar Tar!" she screamed hugging him. "Lets go check on Princess Ringo and Prince Gato!" They ran into the next room where they found Ringo and Gato arguing.

"No! Baka!" Ringo yelled, "My cousin Ichigo is not a cow!"

"Well she dances like once!" Gato yelled back remembering last year's ball. Ringo angrily flipped her short, red hair and smoothed out her crimson gown. Suddenly she started to fake cry (of coarse Gato doesn't know that) "Uh, no wait, ok fine she doesn't dance like a cow" he said, "Please stop crying!" He gave her a hug to cheer her up. Taruto and Pudding, seeing the entire seen, ran back into Pudding's chamber giggling. Ringo and Gato would eventually be arranged to marry even though they fought a lot.

* * *

**The Royal Ball**

"Miss Princess Zakuro of the Wisteria Swamp Kingdom and Prince Keiichiro of the Love Creek Kingdom!" the usher shouted to the crowd below. Princess Zakuro and Prince Keiichiro had already been married and were very happy with it. Zakuro brushed her lavender hair over her shoulder and smiled at the crowd of people on the ballroom floor. She was very used to parties like this and always stood out in them.

Across the room Princess Ringo chatted with a crowd of impressed duchesses carefully looking at Gato in the corner of her eye. Next to her was Pudding attempting to dance with Taruto unfortunately trotting on his foot.

Princess Berri walked into the Ballroom alone. Her face held a sad expression on it. She quickly ran in to the bathroom to conceal the tears rushing down her face. A certain red-haired girl ran after her in her trimmed down ball gown. In the crystal bathroom Ichigo found Berri sobbing at the sink. "Berri, what's wrong?" she asked brushing Berri's blonde hair out of her ruby eyes. Berri's face flushed with anger as she told Ichigo what had happened earlier this morning. "I see," Ichigo said quietly "Meguro's engaged to me, so your father didn't want you messing around with him" Berri nodded sadly.

"And now we can never see each other again!" Berri sobbed as tears fell on to her white snow dress. Ichigo cleaned up Berri's face.

"Don't worry, Berri-chan" she said calmly "I'll find away to get you together!" Berri gave a smile and nodded before she went back to the ball.

_Wow _Ichigo thought; _if I couldn't see someone I loved again I would despair too._ Suddenly Ichigo remembered the note Ryou gave her. She reached in to her petty coat pocket and pulled out the note. It was on pink paper, her favorite. She felt a certain urge to open it so she did. It read:

_My dearest Ichigo,_

_You mean the world to me,_

_And no one else,_

_What I am trying to say is that,_

_I love you._

As Ichigo read the last three words she let out a gasp and nearly dropped the note in to the sink. "Yes!" she yelled jumping up (which was hard to do in what she was wearing). She ran back out to the ballroom happy as can be.

Plum: Don't worry its not over yet! Kish and Deep Blue make an appearance… Oops! Did I say that? OO;

Ichigo: I still don't get why I can't be with Masaya! Nya!

Plum: Sorry my story! Please review!


	3. Dancing and Romancing

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. Not me!

OMGanother chappie!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dancing and Romancing!

* * *

North Sky Castle

Far up in the northern mountains a pure black castle sat on the highest peak. Crows circled around the front pillars daring anyone to even try to enter. Aloud neighing sound was heard a couple yards away.

"Intruder!" one crow screeched and dashed towards the sound followed by many others. A black stallion came up the path with a black armored knight on his back. The knight drew his sword, which glowed and let out an immense light that surrounded the ugly black birds. The light cleared and they fell unconscious to the ground. The knight arrived at the gate and dismounted his horse.

"Come in" A cold eerie voice said to the knight. Suddenly a trap door opened under his feet and he fell through…

Minutes later, the person in question awoke after had bumped his head hard on the metal floor. "Ow," he groaned and pulled off his helmet. Almost instantly the passageway that he was in darkened, and a shadow shone through.

"Kishuu, you have come once more, what news do you have?" the voice spoke.

The green haired boy bowed down to his master. "The seven kingdoms are hosting a ball that is going on right now. If everything goes right tonight, then they will build a sky dome powerful enough to keep the most strongest wizard out." The shadowy figure let out a loud long laugh.

"Fools" he mused, "They will never prevent me!" He paused. "Kishuu I want you to go to that ball and bring the seven princesses. We will use her power and turn it against the kingdoms. Go now!"

"Yes master" Kishuu bowed and with a wave of his green hair, was gone.

* * *

Meguro

"Darn it!" Prince Meguro banged his fist hard on the wall of the ceremony hall where the ball was taking place, "I can't believe I let me and Berri get caught. What kind of boyfriend am I?" He sighed and slid down against the stone. King Yukito had forbidden him to see Berri ever again which also meant he couldn't go to the ball. His mother, the queen was furious to hear what he had done and locked him in his room. Fortunately, he had escaped by going through a passage made by his dead father and was now trying to think of a way to get in.

"Masks, get your masks!" An elderly lady came past him dragging a cart filled with assorted disguises. Meguro looked at them for a while and an idea popped in to his head.

"I'll take one of those, ma'am!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the masked part of the ball!" King Shintaru's voice boomed from his red throne. The princesses and princes rushed in to separate side rooms to get their masks. Ichigo found hers, a pink sparkly one with crystals scattered around it. She placed in on her face and scooted past some ladies powdering their noses to the door.

"Hey, no one is allowed in now!" a guard's voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"But I came for the ball!" a familiar voice said. Ichigo looked behind her to make sure no one was watching and walked up the stairs to the entrance.

"Meguro?" Ichigo popped her head through the doorway to see her fiancé wearing a mask that covered his eyes. A grin spread on his face.

"Do you know this boy your highness?" the guard questioned Ichigo then bowed. She nodded.

"Yes, could you let him in?" she said sweetly. The guard blushed.

"Yes, your highness" he stepped aside. Ichigo quickly ran back towards the room. She sure that Meguro would be able to find Berri himself.

Meguro sighed with relief. If it weren't for Ichigo, he wouldn't have been able to get in. "Now to find Berri" he started down the steps.

"Name please?" A small man next to Meguro looked up at him with beady eyes.

"Oh, er…" Meguro started. He couldn't state his real name. "Gemoru, Prince Gemoru" he said. The man nodded and called out to the room, which was now repacked with masked people.

"Presenting, Prince Gemoru!"

Gasps were heard from many ladies as they saw the handsome Prince. Berri heard that there was another visitor and turned her head towards the entrance where 'Gemoru' stood. _He looks familiar;_ she pondered and moved closer to the crowd of people that was now surrounding the mysterious prince.

_Berri, Berri, Where are you?_ Meguro scanned the peoples around him. _Aha!_ He spotted her near the left side.

"Maybe I'm mistaken. It could be anyone under that mask." She glanced around admiring everyone's masks.

"Excuse me, miss" a voice said. She turned around and saw non other than the prince.

"Oh!" she curtsied, "Yes?" Gemoru held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he wondered why Berri hadn't recognized him yet. Berri sighed.

"I guess," she took his hand and they began to waltz. The musicians at the front of the room saw their first dancing couple and started to play a sweet, slow tune. Berri leaned her head on Gamoru's chest and followed his steps, letting him guide her. Eventually, others started to waltz as well and pretty soon the whole room was dancing.

"Well" said King Yukito from his white throne, "My daughter seems to be enjoying this prince. I just might arrange them together. I wonder where he comes from."

_This is wonderful, _Berri smiled and closed her eyes,_ But also so familiar…_ The music started to go slower and slower. It would end soon. Meguro bent his head lower to Berri's. She looked up. He closed his eyes and then kissed her gently on the lips. Berri closed her eyes once more. Suddenly it all came back to her. As the song came to a close they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Meguro" she whispered. He smiled down at her.

"Bam!" The lights went black. Everyone screamed at the shock and clung to some one next to then.

"Berri!" Meguro felt her leave his arms. He frantically searched in the darkness to find her.

Meanwhile across the ballroom, Ichigo had just come out of the bathroom to find that the lights were out. "What's going on?" she yelled in surprise.

"Ichigo?" Ryou's voice came from behind her. She couldn't see him and felt around for him. Her hand met his.

"Ryou, what's happened?" her body shook with fear. Ryou pulled her close to him.

"I'm not sure, I came down here since the King said I could come and I found this place all dark." He rubbed her back, "This seems kind of naughty though." Ichigo screwed up her face in a frown even though he couldn't see it.

"Baka!" she said in a playful tone. Suddenly she felt a hand go around her waist.

"Ryou, my dress is a bit thick so your arm might not make it around…" Ryou moved his hand from her back. The feeling on her waist was still there.

"Uh, Ichigo, I'm not touching you there…" he said. Ichigo's eyes flew open and she turned around. Kishuu's pale white face glowed in the dark. She screamed loudly but couldn't after he put a hand over her mouth.

"Ichigo!" Ryou shouted feeling her being dragged away, "Ichigo-Oof!" Something tripped him. Then the lights flew on. Ichigo wasn't there. He stood up and brushed himself off. Many cries from the queens and kings were heard. Most of the windows were broken and several tables were smashed. But the thing he noticed most of all was that all the princesses were missing.

Razuiberri: Ooh Cliffhanger! Well see you next chappie!

Ichigo: Okay so now I'm stuck with Kishuu!

Razuiberri: Hee-hee. No.


End file.
